Remember Me
by PurplePoctopus
Summary: He's gone" Ema told herself. But was he really gone from her memories? Klema Rated T for dark themes and some language
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Ace Attorney series. This plot is the only thing I own**

_I walked outside, not caring about the pitch black night. Only the stars and moonlight guided me as I walked up the stony ledge._

_He was gone. And that was all that mattered. Not if he had lived or if he had died._

_He was gone._

_He'll never be the same._

_I'll never be the same._

_It's my fault. All my fault._

_I kept telling myself these things as I climbed the ledge. When I reached the top, I sat down, to remember. To remember all of the things that lead to this…_

_And then wait for my fate to be decided._

_At the top of the ledge, there was a patch of wildflowers. Each one with 4 petals, so delicate, white and pure. _

_Pure… if only I could be like that again…_


	2. Fangirls, Fops, and Snackoos

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Ace Attorney series. The only thing I own is this plotline.

February 12th, 2025

The day I first met him… I had just gotten back from Europe with a failed forensics proficiency test under my arm. My dream had been ruined, and I was stuck as a homicide detective for Criminal Affairs. I was in an explosive mood, which only went from bad to worse when He walked in.

He gave off an air of arrogance, and he had fan girls trailing after him.

"Glimmerous Fop" I muttered under my breath. He was laughing and flirting with the women, until he walked past my office. He stopped the giggling and turned to look at me. I had dried mascara tears under my eyes and I must've looked like a lost puppy.

"Why hello there Fraulein" He smiled wide to show off his pearly teeth, "What do you want? An autograph? A picture?" He grabbed a test tube out of the bag that was resting on my hip and pulled a sharpie out of his pocket. He scrawled something on the tube and placed it in my hands.

"There. Now what is your name, Fraulein?" he lightly flipped his platinum blonde hair out of his eyes and winked to the trailing fan girls. I quickly glanced at the name on the test tube and then shoved him out the door.

"Ema Skye." I growled. Before he could reply, I slammed the door shut and locked it.

Unfortunately, I didn't realize that I loved him until it was too late.

The next day, he strutted back into my office. _Klavier Gavin_ I thought as I rolled my eyes at the Glimmerous Fop. I scowled and looked back down at my paperwork.

"Fraulein Skye, I thought you would like a snack" He smiled and handed me a bag of tootsie-roll shaped snacks. The bag its self was clear, except for an obnoxious red label screaming 'SNACKOOS!'. I tossed the bag onto my desk, making a large thud and knocking my coffee over.

"May I ask what the hell you are doing in my office?" I growled. He blinked, as if he was oblivious to my anger about him being there. He smiled and placed a hand on my coffee soaked desk.

"I am here to bring you a snack. Ja?" He was about to come closer, but I yanked the collar of his shirt and brought him to my face.

"Listen… you… you… Glimmerous Fop! I want to know why the hell you would drive in rush hour traffic to give me a bag of fucking snacks." I yelled. Steam was almost pouring out of my ears as I shoved him backwards. He just chuckled and put the bag back into my hands.

"You'll like them Fraulein" He smiled.

"Mr. Gavin…" I began.

"Call me Klavier" He corrected and placed a Foppish hand on my shoulder, which I shrugged off.

"Mr. Gavin" I began again, "I appreciate the thought but…"

"Don't say anything now. Meet me tonight at the diner and tell me what you think then." He placed a note on my sticky desk and strutted out the door. I stared down at the bag of… Snackoos… and ripped the back open. What looked like brown packing peanuts flew over the already coffee covered desk. There were still a couple left in the bag, so I picked one up and ate it. It wasn't that great, but there was something that made me want more.

"Damn Fop" I mumbled as I tossed the empty bag in the trash. He may be a rock star, but there was no way I would eat dinner with a Fop like Klavier.

So I didn't show up.

And that was strike one.

_I plucked a flower from the rocky dirt. _

"_One goodbye" I whispered as I tore a snow-white petal off. I held it between my fingers for a second before releasing it into the wind. It fluttered and floated like a tiny butterfly._

_Klavier would've liked that… I thought, but then I stopped myself from continuing on that train._

_You can't think about him. It'll only make it harder…_

_But I still kept thinking._


	3. Speeding in Vitamin Square

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Ace Attorney series. The only thing I own is this plotline.**

April 25th, 2025

It had been 2 months since I stood up the Fop. Even though I had made it quite clear that I wasn't interested, he still continued to chase after me. He was having a bad day because his older brother, Kristoph, had just been found guilty of murder, and he had been the one prosecuting.

He was moping in his office, but trying to act like he was still cheerful.

Even though he wasn't.

He was calling me constantly, and each time I let the call go to voice mail, and each time he would leave a message. After call number forty-five, I finally picked up.

"What?!" I said sharply. My words were potent, and they probably stung. There was silence on the other end. I was about to hang up when he finally spoke.

"Will you meet me at Vitamin Square in 10 minutes?" He asked. His words were choppy, as if he had been crying for a while.

"Fine" I said flatly. I clicked the phone closed and grabbed my keys. When I got to my dingy car, the door was open, and sitting on the passenger's seat was a bag of Snackoos. A post-it was stuck on the bag, which had a Foppish scrawl on it.

_I heard from Detective Gumshoe that you have been eating these non-stop. I knew you wou-_ I crumpled the note and tossed it onto the back seat.

"Damn Glimmerous Fop" I mumbled as I started the car.

-X-o-x-o-x-O-

"There you are Fraulein" He was leaning against a lamppost with his hair hanging over his eyes. His face was red and blotchy. He kicked at the fruit-shaped woodchips on the floor of the playground and looked at me for a response. I didn't say anything; I just pulled out the bag of Snackoos and began to munch obnoxiously.

"Do you want to go for a ride?" He tried to smile, but it wasn't coming. He then pointed to his Foppishly purple motorcycle.

"No! I will not ride a death trap with a Glimmerous f-" Before I could finish my rant, he picked me up and plopped me on the motorcycle. He wiped some late tears out of his eyes and handed me a foppish purple helmet.

"Don't worry Fraulein Detective. I'm an excellent driver." The left corner of his mouth twisted up and he stifled a laugh. The motorcycle sped off, and I had no choice but to pin myself to him, which was probably his whole motivation for taking the motorcycle. He was over the speed limit by about 10 miles per hour, and we didn't return to Vitamin Square until three hours had gone by.

That was when I found out that my car had been towed and that my older sister, Lana had filed a missing persons report for me. So I hopped in the nearest taxi and left without saying a word.

Strike two.

I pulled another petal off of the blossom and dropped it into the wind. Instead of this one falling over the ledge, it rested in between my bare feet. I took it as a sign and made a little tick mark in the dirt.

_1 goodbye_

_1 hello_

_and then I went back to surfing the memories._


	4. No One Can See You Cry

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Ace Attorney series. The only thing I own is this plotline.**

July 15th, 2025

Klavier invited me to his band's concert earlier in the month. I went, but I stayed backstage and told everyone that Klavier had requested me as security. I spent the whole time either in the bathroom, or in the hallway munching Snackoos.

Until someone was shot.

I was with this new defense attorney, some kid named Apollo Justice. He has promise… He reminds me a lot of someone else. Anyways, someone was shot. And they died.

And his killer was musician, Daryan Crescend of the Gavinners.

Klavier Gavin's best friend.

Klavier's world was falling apart, and with no help from me. He kept coming back and I would keep kicking him down.

I was sitting at my desk, filing more paperwork for the Alita Tiala case back in June when he stormed in.

"Ema… do you want to go grab some coffee with me. I promise we won't take the motorcycle." He sadly smiled. I was giving him a death stare when he started fiddling with his Foppish 'G' necklace.

"You… want to get coffee… with… Me?" I said slowly.

"ja"

"Why should I?" I rolled my eyes and went back to the paperwork.

"Because…"

"Look, Mr. Glimmerous Fop who has it all. For your information: unlike you, I have actual work to do and…." That's when he kissed me. I pushed away and ran out of the room, crying. When I got back to my office, he was silently weeping, much like he had two months earlier in Vitamin Square.

"I understand, Fraulein Skye," He said monotonously. He was looking at the floor and his hair was covering his eyes and sticking to his cheeks. He walked out of my office and slammed the door behind him, causing the room to shake.

I sat there numbly for 10 minutes before I chased after him. He was no where around the precinct, and it took me an hour to find him. It was raining heavily, but I had left my lab coat in the office. He was at People Park, under the shade of Eldoon's noodle stand, but still soaking wet.

"I'm sorry Fraulein" He smiled a little, but I could still tell that he was devastated.

"You're crying…" I put a hand on his Glimmerous face.

"The whole beauty of walking in the rain… is that no one can see you cry…" He said.

"I can."

Strike three…

I wept as I tore off another petal. It didn't drift down the ledge, or fall to my feet. That's because I didn't drop it. I didn't know what I wanted anymore. I flicked the petal to the ground, not caring where it went. I didn't know what I wanted to do, but I was up to three strikes. I had ruined his life.

It was all my fault.

A single mascara tinted tear fell onto one of the white petals, soiling it.

My fault.


	5. The Last Petal

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Ace Attorney series. The only thing I own is this plotline.**

October 8th, 2025

It was the day after the trial. The trial where Klavier's brother was found guilty again. I knew Klavier was fighting the truth. He didn't think that Kristoph could do what he did.

But he did.

Again, Klavier called my phone, but this time I answered it.

"Ema. I need you to come to my office."

"Why? Are you going to kiss me against my will again?"

"Just come. Ja?"

"I'll be there in an Hour" And I hung up the phone. It was cool out, and my car's heat was out. I didn't know why I was going to see the Fop, but something in his voice made me think that something was up. I pulled a fresh bag of Snackoos out of my purse and began to munch while I drove.

-X-o-x-o-x-O-

"Mr. Gavin?" I called as I walked into his office. It was foppishly decorated with guitars and Gavinners posters.

"Klavier?" I called again, starting to get ticked because he was the one who called me here. There was still no response. That's when I found him. He was huddled in a ball against the wall.

"Ema. Please. Go" He said shakily. He was shivering and breathing heavily.

And crying. He was sobbing to the point where all the breath was knocked out of him.

"I'm not leaving Klavier. Please. Tell me what's wrong" I kneeled down to the shaking prosecutor and place my hand on his face, like I had done back at people park.

"Y-You d-don't c-care ab-about m-me! Y-you th-think I… I'm happy." I wrapped my arms around him and told him it was going to be ok. My heart was aching, which was a foreign emotion for me towards him. I walked out of the office.

I shouldn't have walked out. Even for the second I was gone.

When I got back into the office, he had a bottle of pills in his hand. He looked at me for a minute with sad eyes and then did the unthinkable. He twisted off the cap and swallowed.

"KLAVIER! NO!" I screamed. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I ran towards him. He fell to the ground with a thud. I opened my phone and called the ambulance.

It was that moment when I knew that nothing was going to be the same. Before they took him away, I kissed him.

But then I ran. Ran far away, to this ledge. I pulled the last petal off and then looked down at the rocky water below the ledge. I couldn't live in self loathing. It didn't matter anymore. Scum like me don't deserve this life. I walked closer to the edge, waiting to fall, I started to walk off the edge when I hand grabbed my arm. I swung around to see Apollo Justice.

"Don't Ema. Don't. Klavier would be devastated." He said gently while I tugged at his arm. Tears were clouding my vision, and it was getting hard to breathe.

"What would Klavier care? He's dead." I cried.

"Ema. Come with me. He's alive. He's alive…" With those words, I followed Apollo. Klavier was waiting in my car.

"Fraulein…" He said before we kissed. Never has a kiss saved me before.

But I didn't deserve Klavier. I made him the way he is.

"Klavier… I… I think that I love you…"

"I think that I love you too, Fraulein."


End file.
